


俄式轮盘

by oneappleaday



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneappleaday/pseuds/oneappleaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q的身体里有一些危险的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	俄式轮盘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Russian Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646572) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



Thanks to lovely epistolic for letting me translate it. Believe me it is hot.

随缘居地址 http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=79896&extra=page%3D1

 

—————

 

 

在葡萄牙，Q轻而易举地扭断了一个男人的脖子。  
情况发生地太快。Bond还在剧烈地喘息，在一年之前，他全身的肌肉还不会像现在这样叫嚣。他刚刚拐过转角，因出汗而湿滑的手里握着Walther，整个人因为专注而浑身紧绷。  
那个男人的尸体随意地瘫在地上，手里的枪像打开的礼物一样，优雅地滑到了Bond的脚边。  
Q看起来只微微有些凌乱——他的衬衫领子上有一个很小的血点。  
“你来晚了，007。”Q说。

*

现在是凌晨三点，Q部门几乎空无一人。Bond把手枪从工作台上推过去，看到Q的注意力转了过来。Q伸出手把武器扣在掌中。  
Q的另一只手还在忙着打字，“你的手怎么样？”  
“算是还长在身上。”Bond说。  
Q轻轻地哼了一声，“真是遗憾。”  
Bond什么也没说，只是利用这机会好好地打量Q。在葡萄牙事件之前，他总是从外表来判断Q：纤瘦、精致，在数不清的多排显示屏的光照下显得像漂白过一样苍白。你会想象Q优雅的手指拂过演奏会钢琴的琴键，但你不会期待它们落在一个男人的喉咙上。Q完全不像那种会杀人的人。  
“在多数文化中，”Q最后说，并没有抬头，“盯着别人看是很不礼貌的。”  
“让我请你吃晚餐。”  
“你可以先给自己买块表。现在是凌晨三点。”  
Bond把一只手插进衣兜里，“那咱们可以跳过晚餐，直接到下一步。”  
Q猛地看了他一眼又别开了目光。  
“恐怕，”Q停顿了一会告诉他，“现在对我来说，跟完成这个程序相比，跟你上床的乐趣只有前者的一半。”  
“你可以跟我上两次床，”Bond说，“为了弥补中间的损失。”  
Q噘起了嘴。那是张小巧、能言善辩、让人挫败的嘴，天生适合通讯频道里干巴巴的嘲讽，或是正式晚宴上与外交官的巧妙周旋。  
“现在请自便离开，”Q说，“否则我会朝你 _开枪_ 。”  
要是一个月前Bond会大笑。  
但现在他知道的更清楚了。

*

Q的身体里有一些危险的东西。  
那些东西埋藏得很深，是被Q柔顺的层层外衣下压抑的点点火花。除了Bond没有人注意到。当Q敲了下按钮就摧毁了摩纳哥的外国使馆的时候，Q的眼睛里有意想不到的火光闪过。他微微露出一点牙齿，他的牙齿非常的尖利。  
Bond看着Q在工作台上组装新的来福枪。  
“瞄准器精确到1800码。”Q把枪栓扣回原位：动作流畅、熟练。“这是原型样品，务必请温柔对待它。如果你把它弄坏了，我会让M从你的薪水里扣，你 _会_ 感觉到的，我保证。”  
“你知道怎么使用它？”Bond问。  
“当然。”  
Bond几乎是想也不想地看着Q纤细而光滑的脖子。  
“那么展示给我看。”  
“什么，在这儿？这儿有摄像头，007。”  
“是啊，好像你从来没有处理过摄像头一样。”  
Q暗色的眼睛有一瞬间灼灼发亮。Bond看到那眼睛里隐含的意思：一瞬的叛逆。操控MI6的监控器是绝对禁止的。  
随后Q的眼睛看向一旁，那一瞬间消失了。“你真的是个很坏的影响，你知道吗。”  
“我知道。”Bond说。  
到了夜晚，Q出现在Bond的每一个梦境里。单薄而易折断的手腕，他的下颌上鲜明的线条，嘴角特别的勾起，然后Bond想做一些很糟糕的事。有那么一刻Bond想用舌头去品尝。那双苍白、能干的手颠覆过整个政府。经历了这么多年Bond真的应该已经学到教训了，但问题的关键就是这样：James Bond总是会被那些可能会毁灭他的东西所吸引。  
“我还在等你接受我的晚餐邀请。”他发现自己在说。  
“但是很遗憾，”Q说，边递给他护照，“你一个小时候后就要上飞往阿姆斯特丹的航班。”

*

有一部分的Bond一直都知道Vesper会背叛他。他从一开始就感觉到了：从她的眼里闪烁着的勇敢中，从她那美丽笑容里缓慢并不为所动的勾起的嘴角上。  
他还是冒了险。那个过程很刺激。  
有时他想知道他和Q会有怎样的结局。可能是个简易爆炸装置，Q的声音伴着火光在他耳边逐渐消失，也许是颗子弹，火热的钉进他的心脏。有一百万零一种可能事情会变糟，Bond发现自己只要想想就会心跳加速，他的嘴里发干，手掌因为深刻的绝望而发痒。  
他那么的想要，几乎无法呼吸。

*

一串钥匙哗啦一声落在门厅桌子上，然后一盏灯亮了。  
Bond能听见纸张柔软的低语——Q在翻阅信件。Q轻声哼着无法辨认的调子。一个阴影移向门口，步调从容，没有疑虑，伴随着Q除去外套时布料的摩擦声。  
下一刻Q用一把枪抵住Bond的头。  
Bond花了一会儿欣赏Q的姿势。非常的专业。拇指向前，手肘锁紧，枪膛不带一丝颤抖。  
但最棒的部分是Q眼里的平静：一些冷静和稳定的东西。  
他们就这样站着像是过了恒久的时间。  
“你现在可以把枪放下了。”Bond最后说。  
“可以么？”Q问，却没有放下枪。灯光落在他的脸上，他看起来就像是来自另一个世界。“上一个Q就是被一个OO特工干掉的。”  
“那是因为他打破了规则。”  
“噢，是这样。”Q说。  
Bond的笑里却没有愉悦。“负罪感？”  
“算不上。”  
枪落回Q的身侧。Q伸出手——灯被打开了。他的衣衫整齐而拘谨，Bond只想把他拆开，看着那双暗色眼睛里的克制分崩瓦解，听着他的名字从Q的嘴里美妙地流泻出来。Bond想撕开，想破坏，想毁灭。Q的身体里藏着一个恶魔，他想要把它引诱出来。  
“那是我的收藏，”Q说，示意Bond不可避免的拿在手里的酒杯。“下次你非要掠夺我的酒柜的话，务必先短信我。”  
“谈不上掠夺，”Bond说，“我几乎都以为在我之前有人来过了。”  
Q不发一言。  
“M知道你在酗酒么？”  
“不，”Q想了一下说，“而且，如果你还爱惜你的手脚的话，不要管这件事。那么抱歉，如果你没有更好的理由留在我的公寓——”  
“跟我上床。”Bond说。  
Q的眼里浮现出不可思议的神情。“什么？”  
“你听到我说了。我不会再重复。”  
“你闯进我的公寓就是为了让我跟你上床？”  
Bond从杯子啜了一口酒。“似乎是，你说呢？”  
Q的眼睛眯起看着他。Bond看到他的手指非常短暂地收缩了一下，把枪握得更紧。就像是看着一只猫准备着亮出爪子。Bond的皮肤因为期待而刺痛。  
“你对自己很有信心，007。”过了一会儿Q说，“我非常确定有规定说军需官不允许跟他们的特工搞在一起。”  
“那么当然，你是个守规矩的人。”Bond说。  
Q的嘴唇抿成刀锋一般。枪落在地板上，Q跨向前，他肩膀单薄的线条，描绘着他的下唇的湿润舌头，满满的都是热切。  
“看来我们是有些共同点。”Q说。

*

“不，”Q抽着气说，有力地推开Bond的肩膀。Q有着让人意想不到的力量。Bond吸了口气但顺从着这股力量，让Q动作流畅地转过他的肩。  
Q伸手按住Bond的手腕。  
“我想我愿意压着你，007。”  
Bond的髋部颤动。Q在他身上，包裹着他，Q很紧，很完美，让他无法移开视线。  
“操，”Bond低声说。一阵战栗穿过他的全身，“操， _就是这样_ 。”

*

“Moneypenny让我小心你。”Q告诉他说。  
Bond身处吉隆坡的一个地下停车场。一盏坏掉的灯在天花板上忽明忽暗。这里的夏天很潮湿，湿热让感官麻木，每一分钟都增加眩晕感。但即便是讯号接收无可避免的差，Q的声音依旧清晰，穿透Bond隐藏的地下的层层水泥。  
Bond举高枪，小心地慢慢绕过一辆停着的车。“她真体贴。”  
“显然她觉得我们会哭着收场。打个比方。”  
“好吧，她是个聪明姑娘。”Bond对着接收器喃喃地说。  
Q哼了一声。似乎是他感到满意的时候会有的一个习惯。  
“当然了，”Q说，“你的记录可一点不让人安心。你走到哪哪就有尸体，嗯？你的记录上说你有一个战利品是淹死在油桶里。”  
“有问题么？”  
“算是问题，对任何普通人来说。”  
“但你不是任何普通人，”Bond说，“不是吗？”  
Q大笑，“算你走运，我不是。”

*

MI6被火光包围是在一个周二。  
状况发生的时候Bond就在大楼里。爆炸声从Q部门呼啸着传来，每扇窗户的玻璃都崩裂了，像钻石一样散落在过道上。疏散警报响起，洒水装置也开启了，直到Bond浑身湿透。  
他的第一个想法让他措不及防——第一个名字迫切的闪现在他的眼前。  
通向Q部门的两个走廊都着火了。第三条走廊浓烟弥漫，即使Bond俯身爬行眼睛也被刺激出泪水。他前面两米之外几乎什么也看不见。烟尘铺满他的舌头，他正往Q部门办公室的路上，一个人从黑暗里猛冲出来，步子又快又整齐，那人撞到了他，整个人摔在了地上。  
“操他妈的混蛋。”是Q的声音。  
Bond伸手碰到熟悉的Q的脚踝。“你没事吧？”  
Q挣脱了他的手。Q的头发一丛丛直立着，他的开襟毛衫一只袖子上有一个大洞。他的脸上有一道很深的割伤，正慢慢地流着血。他浑身都是烟尘——他的裤腿，他的鞋，指甲下的半月痕里都是。  
他看起来充满野性，Bond一生中从没见过如此美丽的景象。  
“你总是在不合时宜的时候很可靠，”Q说，他的声音因为烟熏粗糙嘶哑，“你不是应该在大不里士么？”  
“你烧伤了。”Bond说。  
“没什么。快走。”Q挣扎着站起来，“屋顶马上要塌了。”  
在他们跑起来的时候，Bond想象着。在他们周围水泥裂开的尖锐的声音，木材和石块刺破耳膜的鸣叫声。空气很热，很轻。Bond想着那会是什么感觉，火焰追逐着他们、吞没他们——知道那样会很痛，当然，但那又是多么好的解脱办法。  
“停止想我们会怎么死。”Q在他身边低声说。  
“你从来没想死？”  
“当死亡有很大可能性会真实发生的时候不想，没有想过。”  
Bond大笑。他也不确定为什么自己会笑。肾上腺素砰砰地敲击着他的肋骨。他往旁边看——Q的血在他脸上形成一条明亮的纹路——他想，如果屋顶塌了，我就在我想在的地方。

*

“停手。”Q说，用报纸拍打他。“除非允许，不许玩弄仪器。否则你要是不小心把自己的内脏弄得满墙都是，我是不会负责的。”  
Bond屈身偷了一个吻。整个Q部门的人在看着他们也不要紧。  
“你就是我的氰化物胶囊。”他贴着Q的嘴唇柔声说。  
“真浪漫啊，”Q说，“我想你的心理医生也许要说点什么。”  
“那么 _你_ 要说什么呢？”  
Q微笑着看着他。那是一个坚定、嚣张的笑容，当Q的指尖拖过他的喉结的时候他的腹部因为欲望绷紧了。Q的身体里有一些危险的东西，那正是他所喜欢的。  
“我在想，007，”Q说，“你还欠我一顿晚餐。”

 

FIN.


End file.
